


Keep an Eye Out

by otaka101



Series: ...And Then There Were Two [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Sleep Deprivation, keeping a friend out of getting in some shit, sleeping, sleeping on desks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaka101/pseuds/otaka101
Summary: Julius is gonna get pissed off if he finds Lu on his desk again. Luckily, Lu is well-loved enough that people make sure he doesn't catch her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy fluff between characters. I love all of them.  
> The italics are the words spoken in Russian, the bolded words are spoken in Spanish.

Sleep, amazing, wonderful, sleep. I sprawl over on the hard concrete pew, my face turned to the ceiling as my eyelids droop. My limbs feel heavy as lead. I let my eyes close, my head fall. Things are finally starting to~ 

 

Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder and starts shaking me. My head is swinging back and forth violently, teeth rattling in my skull as a gravelly voice finds it's way into my ears. "Yo, wake up."

 

Goddammit Johnny! 

 

" _Don't wanna, just let me sleep for fuck's sake._ " I groan. 

 

Johnny doesn't stop shaking me. Instead his voice is getting louder, growing more urgent, "Get up! Lu fell asleep on Julius' table again! You need to get her outta there before he comes back!"

 

I cover my ears and roll over, mumbling sleepily " _Fuck off, man. I haven't slept in three days, let me have this."_  


"You're gonna just leave Lu to get in trouble with Julius, huh? Great friend you are." Johnny sounds almost.... disappointed.

 

My eyebrows scrunch up, " _It's your turn to do it, Johnny, stop being a dick._ " 

 

"Alright, so when Lu gets in a shitload of trouble with Julius, I'm not gonna be the one who left her there to catch that shit." Johnny finally let go.

 

My eyes snap open. Dammit, Johnny! Dammit Lu! Fuckin' gotta wake up and shit, when all I wanna do is sleep. Fuck, fuck, god-FUCKING'-dammit! I pull myself up on Johnny's extended hand. I ignore the loud cracks of my bones and joints. I'm not even twenty-two and my body is already this damn loud. The fucker even has the nerve to smirk as he catches me when I fall over. 

 

"Don't worry, if anyone asks, I'll tell then y'all are out doing some gang shit for me." 

 

My head wobbles and I decide against answering in English, " _Thanks, Johnny._  "

 

I drag my feet on the ground and try to fight the urge to go crawl in a corner and just shut down. But Lu needs me right now, and that's more important than sleep. Besides, I can sleep once we get home.

 out

And there she is, curled up into a ball, mumbling under her breath, " **Nah, go to hell. I've got the best dancing skills. I'm amazing."**  


I pick her up gently and carry her like I used to with my little cousins, my arms under her legs and her head on my shoulder. There isn't anyone around in the church. The Saints in the streets don't even look me in the eye. Besides, what would they say? No one understands, let alone speaks, Russian. So instead they give me a wide berth with a respectful nod or a thumbs up. 

 

I soon arrive and open the door to our humble abode. In just a few strides I'm at the cramped cot where I lay Lu down, who mumbles a little in protest at having to leave my warmth, but she soon settles down as I try to lay down next to her. Lu pulls me closer to her, and soon I settle, even though half of my body is hanging out. I push out any thoughts I have of Julius asking me where I was, or Dex asking why I didn't do anything he assigned me to do, as a heavy fog washes over me and before I know it, I'm out. My body relaxing as my mind finally slows down.


End file.
